


Daily Prophet Reporter Interviews Harry Potter on His Relationship with Draco Malfoy

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Harry Potter, Daily Prophet, Daily Prophet Interview, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Established Relationship, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Interview, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pansexual Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: A Daily Prophet reporter interviews Harry Potter on his newly-made public relationship with Draco Malfoy, though it doesn’t exactly go as planned.





	Daily Prophet Reporter Interviews Harry Potter on His Relationship with Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenofThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/gifts).



> I had this idea a few days ago and I just couldn't get it out of my head. I'd love to imagine an interview where Harry talks about his relationship with Draco and I’m sure you all do too, so here you go! Of course it isn’t complete without some Daily Prophet drama for you lololol
> 
> Also this drabble is dedicated to QueenofThyme on Tumblr and to the anon who told me to keep writing.
> 
> P.S. This is unbetaed, and I don't write too often so if you have any suggestions or comments they're welcome but please be respectful. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

 

Draco turns on the wireless, grabs his tea, and sits down on the sofa. Potter's got an interview that'll be heard on the wireless and he'll be damned if he misses it.  
  
They'll most likely bring up their relationship; they publicly announced it last month, but have actually been dating for half a year or so. They haven't given any interviews nor statements since way before that either, so he's sure people are dying to know about Saint Potter's relationship with Draco Malfoy, of all people.  
  
He hears some static, and then—  
  
**Interviewer:** Mister Harry Potter! Welcome to the Daily Prophet's interview segment on the wireless! How are you today?  
  
**Harry:** Thanks for having me. I'm doing fine. You?  
  
**Interviewer:** I'm doing great! Alright, Harry, let's get right down to business. There's a rumor out there that you're in a relationship with Draco Malfoy! What do you have to say about that?  
  
**Harry:** Oh, well, it's very true. I'm quite happy with him. We made our relationship public last month.  
  
**Interviewer:** You heard it here first, folks! So tell us, Harry, what's it like dating your old Hogwarts rival?  
  
**Harry:** I mean, we were both gits back at Hogwarts and we've moved past that, obviously, so I kind of don't get what you mean, honestly.  
  
**Interviewer:** Hm, I see, I see. How did you two get together?  
  
**Harry:** *laughs* That's actually quite the story. It'd been a few years after Hogwarts, maybe three? Hermione told me to go get some fresh air so I went to Diagon to buy some things I needed. I'm at Flourish and Blotts when I see Malfoy; I walk over to him and I say hello, and he jumped. Mind you, I was behind him and he was pretty absorbed in a book so I should've tapped his shoulder or something. Anyway, he jumps and turns around and says, "Honestly Potter, do you have to scare the living daylights out of me?"  
And I apologized, we talked for a bit and then I asked him if he wanted to catch up sometime over a cuppa and, well, we kept seeing each other.  
  
At this point you could tell Harry was blushing and smiling, which he'll tell Harry later was very pathetically sappy.  
  
**Interviewer:** Why do you call Draco Malfoy 'Malfoy,' since you're dating and all? Still not at the tentative first name basis?    
  
Draco's blood started to boil. How _dare he_ ! He and Harry are doing great _thank you very much_ . The audacity!  
  
**Harry:** We've always called each other by our surnames, though we'll use our given names too. Just depends. That doesn't mean our relationship is any different, or that it's not intimate, it's just how Malfoy and I are.  
  
**Interviewer:** Fair enough. Being old school rivals, do you two still fight a lot?  
  
**Harry:** Not really, no. Like, we bicker and tease each other but we don't fight. We communicate quite well, actually.  
  
**Interviewer:** You sound surprised!  
  
**Harry:** No, just reflecting. We get along a lot better than some people expected.  
  
**Interviewer:** And how do you feel being the first and only openly gay man in Wizarding Britain?  
  
**Harry:** I'm actually pansexual with a strong preference for blokes, but I don't know. I'm glad I'm helping other people like me find out who they are earlier. It's pretty challenging to realize that what you're feeling is normal and completely valid when all you see is heterosexual couples. It took me a while.  
  
**Interviewer:** And how'd you figure it out, Harry?  
  
**Harry:** It was a lot of small things put together. I wouldn't have figured it out without Hermione. She's really a brilliant witch.  
  
**Interviewer:** You know, Harry, some people are worried for your well-being in this relationship, what with Mister Malfoy's past—  
  
**Harry:** Alright, that's _it_ . People need to stop inputting their clearly _unwanted_ opinion on _my_ relationship. I don't care what you think. _I don't care._ I don't choose who I fall in love with, but I'm sure as hell glad I'm with Draco. Malfoy's perfect for me. You know why? He doesn't treat me like the 'Savior of the Wizarding World.' He treats me like a person. Always has.  
I don't need someone who'll say, "You look great, Harry!" Even though they know I don't. I need someone blunt and honest. I don't need someone who'll fawn over me and won't tell me when I'm wrong. I need someone who'll say, "Really, Potter? You can't wear that to a Ministry event, it's ghastly. There's a dress code you have to follow."  
I need someone who'll tell me things how they are, not someone who'll tell me what I want to hear. He keeps me humble, and he's changed. If people can't see that at this point, then they're delusional. He's literally relearned everything's he's ever been taught and is actively educating others on making the right choices no matter how difficult they might be. People who aren't even giving him a chance can sod off.  
  
Harry's fuming, Draco can tell. Potter's the best partner he could've asked for. No matter what he says, Draco doesn't deserve him. He's really got no words to express how moved he is by Harry’s speech, but he'll definitely show him his gratitude in the bedroom later.  
  
**Interviewer:** *clears throat after a short, tense silence* Alright... Moving on! How do you feel with your relationship being so public?  
  
**Harry:** Obviously I'm not a very public person but _just for the record_ I don't care what people have to say and they should stop sending unwanted howlers! I'm done here. You've got more than enough to work with for a few months.  
  
Before Draco can even blink, Harry’s in the living room while the host is trying to recover from what just happened.

 

Draco puts his cup on the side table a moment before Harry flops onto him on the couch. Harry’s face is red with anger. Draco hugs him and starts rubbing his hand on Harry’s back in soothing circles.

 

“Well that was quite entertaining,” He states.

 

“I swear, they get bolder every year. People need to mind their own bloody business,” Harry replies with passion.

 

“You’re the Wizarding World’s Golden Boy, Potter. They think they own you.”

 

“Well they can sod off! I’m my own person and I’ll do whatever I bloody please.”

 

After a long, comfortable silence Draco says, “Alright let me up, I’m gonna make you a cup of tea. Tea always helps.”

 

Draco gets up with some complaint (“No, I’m fine, keep hugging me! Dracooo!”) and starts making Harry’s favorite tea. He still hasn’t fully processed Harry’s _I don't choose who I fall in love with, but I'm sure as hell glad I'm with Draco._ They haven’t really exchanged I love you’s, at least not verbally, though they show it every day. Maybe it’s time they did say it.

 

He feels Harry’s arms wrap around him from behind so he says, “By the way Harry, just for the record, I love you too.”


End file.
